Peace, Love, and Nightshade
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: This is a story of insanity. I am writing it with a friend and its a lot of different. It's full of twists and turns and I promise it is worth reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Arybel Nightshade sat in the driver's seat of her twin sister, Phoenix's - or Scar as she tended to call her - car, as Scar slept with her head resting against the window. They had been driving for days, coming up from Southern Texas, to a sleepy town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. Phoenix was usually more awake at one in the morning but she had been doing most of the driving so Arybel had taken over not even 2 hours ago so her sister could get some rest. She thought about how different and how peaceful their lives were about to get.

Right as she was about to reach over and wake Scar up Scar's phone went off, playing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Scar jerked awake, then as she became more coherent, groaned as she realized who was calling.

"The fuck Reu? It's one in the fucking morning! What in fucking heaven, hell, earth, or fucking Prada do you want?!" She asked in a voice that showed how tired and pissed she was for being awoken in such a manner.

Ari looked over at her sister and rolled her eyes as Reuben replied, "Well, isn't someone full of rainbows and unicorns this morning?"

Scar growled lowly, her anger level rising and eyes glowing brighter silver with annoyance at her older brother, " Reuben James Nightshade out with it you lil fucker!" she screamed into the phone.

"Scar!" Ari gave her sister a stern look, which Scar promptly ignored, with a disdainful eye roll and a middle finger gesture.

Reuben seemed to sigh through the phone as he said, "Scar, be nice. You've probably been making Ari drive forever."

Scar's temper slowly rose, the combination of lack of sleep and having the worst temper out of her siblings. "Reuben!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, making her sister shrink back due to the volume on her sensitive hearing, "If you don't tell me I will fillet you alive you hear me! Out. With. It. Now!"

"Scar!" Reuben's voice was just as annoyed as his sister's but at a lower volume. "You know you can't be that loud around Ari." His voice had taken on a stern quality that he only ever got around Scar.

Scar's growling had gotten louder and she shook uncontrollably with rage, "Fuck. You. Reu!"

Ari suddenly reached over and snatched the phone from her sister's hand before Scar could crush it. "Hey, Reu. If you really don't have anything important to say you should probably just call later. If you just called to mess with Scar you should know she is literally shaking and her face is an interesting shade of red so please stop."

There was a long pause before he answered with a soft, "Sorry sis. I just wanted to check in on you guys and tell you that I love and miss you."

Ari glanced over at Scar and had to roll her eyes when she saw Scar had already fallen back asleep. "Sorry, Reu...oh, and by the way, cupcake."

Reuben let out a relieved sigh and Ari laughed. Reuben started to say something but then his voice was muffled and a deep, baritone voice came over the phone. "Hello, Ari. Can I talk to Nixxi?"

Ari chuckled and she could just picture Grayson's eyebrow arching up at her in confusion. "Well, I would let you, but your boyfriend has already managed to wake her up, piss her off to the point of physically trembling in rage, and she has only slept two hours and has no coffee and fell back to sleep already. You still want to talk to her?"

Grayson laughed nervously and Ari couldn't help but smile. "No, I - I'm good. I'll just call back later." He paused and then added, "it would be nice if you sent me a text to tell me when she's had her coffee, though."

Ari was about to reply before she heard Reuben's voice in the background. "Hey, get back here! You finish what you start!"

Ari laughed in much the same manner Grayson had previously. "Well...I'll just...yeah...bye." She promptly hung up and threw the phone somewhere in the backseat.

"Ya'll are so motherfucking loud. Some of us are trying to sleep so please kindly shut the fuck up." Scar mumbled in her sleep.

Ari rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the road in front of her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise as she saw a sign that announced they were about ten miles away from the town square.

~~~~~About two miles to go~~~~

Ari stayed at a steady pace, due to it having started raining a couple miles back and looked at her sister, wanting to know how she could sleep so soundly cramped in the front seat of a car but barely sleep in a bed; lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the man laying in the middle of the road. She swerved around him, barely managing to avoid him and jolting her sister forward in the process.

Ari slowly turned her head to take in her sister's form and saw Scar was glaring at her, eyes glowing bright crimson with a bright silver ring around the outside. Scar started growling lowly in her chest and then noticed movement in the corner of her eye and her head jerked forward. Scar yanked the door open and jumped to her feet, her hands fisted at her sides. Ari scrambled out of the driver's side, ignoring the cut on her forehead that was bleeding in her rush to get to her sister's side, knowing what was to come would not be good.

Scar slowly sauntered towards the man, grinning seductively. "Well howdy there. Well aren't you a cool drink of water. What you doin' out here lyin in the middle of the road suga'?" Scar's natural accent slipped off her tongue so naturally it was like second nature.

The mysterious man looked up and down at the woman and grunted appreciative of his next meal but stopped when he saw her eyes. They were un human like and he saw they weren't contacts. Suddenly the smell of blood hit him and he felt his face change and his fangs extend. He took notice how different this blood smelled than humans. It was more earthy and had musky undertones while humans had sweet scents.

Ari skidded to a stop somewhere in between her sister and the strange man, backtracking when her shifter eyes allowed her to see his face. She reached a hand towards her sister and took to their mental link they had always had as children into present day life.

Scar?

Scar tasted her sister's fear and anxiety on the air and knew that meant so could the creature before them.

Ari, I'll distract and you get out of here. Take the car and go. You hear me?

No. Scar, I'm not leaving you.

Scar was at an impasse, knowing she had to get her sister out of there. Using her wind, she pushed her sister towards the car, outing her abilities. Ari stared at her sister for a minute before taking off towards the sounds of people.

As she got to town, in her panic she noticed no one was out and about at such a late hour. She was so distracted by her worry that she didn't see the man until she had already slammed into him and he stumbled back as she crashed to the ground.

The man took in the girl's form and reached out his hand. "Sorry, didn't see you there. Let me help you."

Ari took the strangers hand and knew this would most likely be her only form of help at this point. She got to her feet and took in his face. He was a young man, had short sandy blonde hair, he had stubble upon his face, eyes the color of mocha, and stood at about six feet tall. She forced herself to release his hand and step back, keeping her eyes down so he wouldn't be able to see the unearthly glow in them.

"C-can you help me?" She asked cautiously, chancing a quick look up. "My sister… There was a man...in the middle of the road. She -" she cut off abruptly at the man's muttered curse.

He ran a hand through his hair and his eyes were narrowed. "What did the man look like? Dark hair, blue eyes?"

"Y-yeah," she managed to get out. "And his face… He had fangs…"

The man let out a string of curses and then took a step towards her. She stiffened, resisting the urge to move back. He sighed. "My name's Alaric. I'd bet your sister had a run in with my boyfriend, Damon."

Ari blinked. "Your...boyfriend?" She couldn't believe a man like Damon would be able to be with someone without hurting them.

He shrugged. "Can you take me to them? I might be able to get Damon to back off." He paused. "And your sister… What's her name?"

Ari hesitated, unsure whether or not to trust this man with their identities. "She goes by Luna. I'm Celeres."

He nodded, a tight smile pulling at his lips. "Let's go before Damon can do too much damage."

Ari felt a hysterical laugh bubble up in her throat and forced it back. "I don't know what he is, but my sister...she's not...let's just say she can handle herself."

Alaric glanced over at her, an emotion she couldn't name in his eyes. "Just trust me on this, okay? My boyfriend is quite capable of anything right now." He fell silent then reached over and brushed her hair away from her eyes. Ari couldn't help but hiss and jerk away.

"Trust me when I say my twin...with how she is right now...just pray your boyfriend's not dead right now."

Alaric's eyes widened as his gaze fell on her forehead and he grabbed her shoulders in a death grip. "Did Damon attack you? Is that why you're bleeding?"

Ari shook her head and backed away. "I hit my head when I swerved the car to avoid him. Sc - Luna was asleep and it woke her up. She was going to attack him - if I know my sister at all - and I got in the middle. Damon, I guess, decided he was going after me, and Luna… She got angry, told me to run."

Alaric nodded as his hands fell back to his sides. He stepped back, allowing Ari to move past him. "Lead the way."

Ari sprinted in the direction she came from and Alaric followed her lead. They quickly got back to where Ari left the car and heard grunts and growls. She ran around the car to see Scar and the mystery man - who she now knew was named Damon - going one on one.

Alaric saw this and rushed forward to his boyfriend's aid when Ari held him back, shaking her head to let him know it's not safe right now. She walked towards her sister cautiously.

"Scar," she said hesitantly. "You need to calm down. It's...okay. I'm okay. You can stop now."

Scar looked towards her, growling and saw a man she didn't recognize coming up behind her sister and was getting too close for comfort. She growled at the man in warning to back off.

Ari put her hands up in a submissive manner, trying to appease her sister. "Scar…" She started to say something when a low growl came from her left.

Scar looked towards the sound and growled a warning at it. She noticed the man moving forward and grab her sister, trying to pull her back and Scar saw red. She gave a roar and a ball of fire started swirling in her palm and she flung it towards the man. Ari saw it coming towards her and instinctively threw her arms out causing the ball of fire to turn to ice and drop to the ground, shattering into pieces.

Scar looked at the man she thought was too close to her twin and grinned sadistically. Slowly she raised her hand causing the man to rise and Scar slowly started spinning him, going faster as she went. Laughing she jerked him back and forth, fully intent of neutralizing the threat the man could pose on her sister.

Ari was staring down at her trembling hands, trying to understand what had just happened. In the background she could hear Alaric cursing and saying something along the lines of, "Damn it, Damon, I could use a little help here."

Damon looked at Alaric and slowly came back to himself and saw what was going on around him. "Rick!" He screamed out, worried for him and his safety.

The noise jerked Ari out of her panic and she looked up and then at her sister, taking a step forward."Scar!"

The sheer terror in Ari's voice brought Scar to her senses. The wind came to a sudden stop and Alaric fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. Ari winced, hoping the man was alright but doubting that he actually was. She was about to move towards him but a growl from Scar had her freezing where she was.

Before she could do anything else Damon had vanished and reappeared next to Alaric. He was on his knees, one hand on Alaric's chest and the other resting on his shoulder, his face pinched in what could only be worry. "Rick?" He whispered, his voice breaking.

All of a sudden, Scar screamed out and her body was overtaken with flames. Scar looked towards Ari in terror, not knowing what to do or what was happening. "Ari?" She screeched out in fright.

Ari's eyes grew wide at what was taking place as she ran for the phone that was in the backseat of the car. Her hand made contact with the sleek device and with shaking, sweaty hands she called the only person she felt would know what was happening. The only person her sister would trust enough to tell. Grayson.

It took him about two seconds to answer the phone, as if he knew she was terrified and on the verge of a panic attack. "Ari?"

"I don't know what's happening. Scar's on fire and she just had this guy in the air…" she trailed off, panic in her voice. "Grayson, she just let him drop. I don't… I don't know if he's alive."

Grayson let out a string of curses, "Ari, what happened?" He asked in a stern yet low voice. Ari went on to explain to him the man in the middle of the road, Scar throwing her back, her running into the first man's boyfriend, Scar going native and how she came to be calling him.

All of a sudden, Ari heard this popping noise behind her and turned to see it was Grayson. He rushed to the man and crouched next to him, placing a hand on his chest. Ari ran over, hesitating as she got closer. "Grayson? What's going on?"

Grayson shook his head and held his free hand up. "Go tell your sister to stop being an idiot." He turned around and stood up, nodding towards the man on the ground. "He'll be fine if we get him to a hospital in the next ten minutes."

He sighed as Ari didn't move and grabbed her arm. She jerked back with a hiss, eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't touch me. I'm not… I don't know who to trust, you and Scar included." She took a step away from him. "Does Reuben know about all of this?"

Grayson didn't say anything, just crossed his arms over his chest. "You're angry about Scar keeping secrets from you." He didn't say it as a question as he leaned forward into her personal space. "Well, she isn't the only one keeping secrets, is she?"

Ari sighed and shook her head as she caught his meaning. "No… I've been cleaning up my sister's messes for a long time."

She gave him a pointed glance as she brushed past him and crouched next to Alaric, barely sparing a glance for Damon, who looked as if he was about to go insane with worry, or maybe it was all the blood affecting him. Hell if she knew. She rested a hand over Alaric's heart and closed her eyes, reaching for his pain and drawing it into herself.

An intense agony settled in her ribs and chest and she let out a low groan, hoping Scar wouldn't react. As she moved her hand back and straightened she saw Damon move even closer to Alaric. She knew she should probably tell him Alaric would be alright, but the effort she'd taken to heal him had drained her.

Ari walked back over to Grayson and gave him a look. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "I never said I understood what you could do. I just saw you touch this guy one time that got too close when Nixxie was pissed. He probably would have died but you kept him alive long enough for him to make it to the hospital."

Ari sighed. "You know my shifter side is stronger than anything else?" At his nod, she added, "Well, it's been said that animals can make humans feel better when they're sick or injured. I discovered it a couple years ago and kept it to myself. I never saw the need to tell Scar."

Ari glanced towards her sister, who was still on fire. "Should we do something about that?"

Grayson sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I really hate your sister sometimes."

Ari grinned. "How many times has she done this around you?"

He gave her a pointed look. "Too damn many."

Ari laughed as Grayson walked over to Scar, grabbed ahold of her, and then they both vanished. About five minutes later they reappeared, soaking wet. Scar hissed and glared at Grayson punching his arm as hard as she could with the side of her fisted hand before she turned to her sister. "Shut your face, or I'll fucking shut it for you."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Scar looked at her twin Ari with a scowl and walked off flipping Ari off mumbling under her breath about stupid twins and shutting legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Peace, Love, and Nightshade…

All of a sudden, Ari heard this popping noise behind her and turned to see it was Grayson. He rushed to the man and crouched next to him, placing a hand on his chest. Ari ran over, hesitating as she got closer. "Grayson? What's going on?"

Grayson shook his head and held his free hand up. "Go tell your sister to stop being an idiot." He turned around and stood up, nodding towards the man on the ground. "He'll be fine if we get him to a hospital in the next ten minutes."

He sighed as Ari didn't move and grabbed her arm. She jerked back with a hiss, eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't touch me. I'm not… I don't know who to trust, you and Scar included." She took a step away from him. "Does Reuben know about all of this?"

Grayson didn't say anything, just crossed his arms over his chest. "You're angry about Scar keeping secrets from you." He didn't say it as a question as he leaned forward into her personal space. "Well, she isn't the only one keeping secrets, is she?"

Ari sighed and shook her head as she caught his meaning. "No… I've been cleaning up my sister's messes for a long time."

She gave him a pointed glance as she brushed past him and crouched next to Alaric, barely sparing a glance for Damon, who looked as if he was about to go insane with worry, or maybe it was all the blood affecting him. Hell if she knew. She rested a hand over Alaric's heart and closed her eyes, reaching for his pain and drawing it into herself.

An intense agony settled in her ribs and chest and she let out a low groan, hoping Scar wouldn't react. As she moved her hand back and straightened she saw Damon move even closer to Alaric. She knew she should probably tell him Alaric would be alright, but the effort she'd taken to heal him had drained her.

Ari walked back over to Grayson and gave him a look. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "I never said I understood what you could do. I just saw you touch this guy one time that got too close when Nixxie was pissed. He probably would have died but you kept him alive long enough for him to make it to the hospital."

Ari sighed. "You know my shifter side is stronger than anything else?" At his nod, she added, "Well, it's been said that animals can make humans feel better when they're sick or injured. I discovered it a couple years ago and kept it to myself. I never saw the need to tell Scar."

Ari glanced towards her sister, who was still on fire. "Should we do something about that?"

Grayson sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I really hate your sister sometimes."

Ari grinned. "How many times has she done this around you?"

He gave her a pointed look. "Too damn many."

Ari laughed as Grayson walked over to Scar, grabbed ahold of her, and then they both vanished. About five minutes later they reappeared, soaking wet. Scar hissed and glared at Grayson punching his arm as hard as she could with the side of her fisted hand before she turned to her sister. "Shut your face, or I'll fucking shut it for you."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Scar looked at her twin Ari with a scowl and walked off flipping Ari off mumbling under her breath about stupid twins and shutting legs.

Currently….

Ari watched as Scar paced, her anger practically tangible in the air. Their fights were always terrible but Ari suspected they'd be a thousand times worse now. "Scar," she tried but cut off at the glare she received from her sister.

Ari sighed and leaned against the wall of their new house. "Scar, this is stupid." Scar stopped mid stride and turned to look at her sister, her anger written all over her face, her eyes dancing with a fire that Ari had never seen before.

"Oh, you think this is stupid? How about the stupidity of not telling me you were a fucking empath. How about that for stupid, Ari!" Scar screamed at her twin, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Ari glared at Scar, crossing her arms. "Don't talk to me about keeping secrets."

Scar shook her head, running her hands through her hair, "Sis, there is a lot that you don't know. I wish I could tell you but...I just...I cant. I wish I could but I can't. I kept this from you so you could have a normal fucking life."

Ari saw an emotion cross her sister's face she couldn't place. She was curious as to what could make her strong sister look and sound just so...broken. As soon as the look crossed her face it was gone and replaced with stone cold anger.

"Ari, you need to understand that there's a reason to everything that I do. Learn not to question it." Scar said with her arms crossed across her chest and her hip jutted out from putting all her weight on one side.

Ari pushed off from the wall and glared at Scar, her eyes glowing in her anger. "Normal! Scar, really? I have never had a chance at being normal!" Her chest heaved in quick breaths, her hands curled into fists where they now rested on her hips. "I can't believe you."

Scar closed her eyes and shook her head. She started making her way up the steps of the porch, when she paused and slightly looked at her sister who was glaring at her, "Ari, you did have normal. You just don't get it and you never will," Scar said softly, before disappearing into where they would now call home sweet home.

Ari huffed in frustration and hesitantly followed her sister into the house. "Scar, don't -" She cut off at the sight that greeted her. The room she was standing in looked as if a tornado had gone through it and to top it all off there was an alarming amount of blood pooled on the floor and splattered on the walls. She couldn't help but stare. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, there was a loud burst of music coming from the upstairs causing Ari to jump. She then realized it was Scar playing her music up in the room she probably claimed as hers. Ari sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. She wondered what caused the rift between her and her sister. Once upon a time they were the best of friends and then one day it was like her sister was an entirely different person. Constantly angry and bitter at the world and everyone in it. Scar and Reuben's relationship suffered the most in her major personality and Scar couldn't even be left alone in the same room without a fight starting.

It hurt Scar to see her brother not trust her. There was no love left in him for him to give her it seemed. She closed the door of the room she now called hers and slid down the door sinking in a heap on the floor. She put her head in her hands and silently sobbed for her and how her life had changed in one fell swoop. She wondered why, what had she done to deserve all this. She stayed on the floor, strangled sobs escaping her lips silently questioning the way her life turned out, as her sister stayed mad at her when she didn't know all the facts to the story.

Ari sighed as she walked up the stairs and past the door to her sister's room. She paused outside the door and raised her hand to knock but then thought better of it. She turned around and walked back the way she came and looked around the house until she found a room she thought was acceptable for her tastes and needs. She made it on the opposite end of the house than her sister's for more than one reason.

Ari's phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was her and Scar's close friend Dean Winchester. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, wondering why he was calling her and not Scar. Ari and Dean got along but it was him and Scar that really hit it off while the same was said for Ari and Dean's little brother Sam. Ari answered the phone, "Hello?" She said confused.

"Hey Ari, how come Phe isn't answering her phone? I just tried to call her and .it went straight to voicemail. She never has her phone off. Should I be worried?" He asked concerned. He thought of Scar as a little sister and he hated when she was upset and he couldn't help.

Ari sighed into the phone, "Yeah, I honestly don't know at this point. We got into it and now she's in her room. I just...I don't know what to do Dean. Where are you, Sam, and Char?"

"We've been living in this little town called Mystic Falls. It's in Virginia." He answered, the worry and concern for Scar showing in his voice.

"Dean, we just moved to the same place. Can you please come and help...I just don't know how to talk to her anymore." Ari whispered, the fatigue lacing her voice. She was tired of fighting her sister and she just wanted to know what caused her sister's personality to change so drastically.

There was a long pause before Dean answered. "I'm bringing Mom, Sam, and Cas. I have a feeling I know where you're staying..." He trailed off, then continued, "We'll be there in a few."

Ari let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Dean. Give Sam my love." She laughed as he grumbled something about mooses and annoying little sisters. Suddenly a thought came to her, "Dean, Scar...I don't know if she would want Sam here. You know how she is when she's upset and um...for the safety of everyone else...just be warned it might get a little heated around her."

"Her temper isn't that bad," Dean said and Ari laughed awkwardly.

"Dean, just be prepared for anything."

"Okay, Bel, we'll be there in a few."

Ari smiled at the nickname. "Thanks Dean," she said before hanging up and shoving the phone back in her pocket.

She sighed and looked back at the house behind her. She hoped Dean and Mama Winchester, as Scar so often referred to her, would be able to calm Scar down.

Ari walked down the path leading away from the house, but stopped when she heard a voice off to her left. She turned to see a blonde woman walking towards her, a smile on her face.

Ari forced herself not to grimace and turn away when the smell of blood hit her and overwhelmed her senses. The woman stopped in front of her and the smell intensified.

"Hi, I'm Caroline."

Ari forced herself to smile in return, although it was strained. "I'm Arybel, but you can call me Ari."

Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did you just move here?"

Ari nodded. "We got here a couple hours ago." She hesitated at Caroline's confused expression. "I'm with my sister, Scar. Our brother Reuben will be joining us, along with his boyfriend, Grayson."

Caroline smiled. "The more the merrier. I live with the Salvatores. I'm dating Stefan and I tolerate Damon." She laughed but Ari tensed at the name. Caroline continued on as if she hadn't noticed. "He's gotten a lot better since he hooked up with Alaric, though."

Ari wanted nothing more than to back away from this strange woman as the panic from last night started to make a reappearance. She unconsciously took a step back, hoping Dean would get there really soon because she was about to lose it.

"Ari!"

Ari turned as a black 1967 Impala pulled up next to her. She was relieved to see Dean's grin as he got out of his baby and walked over to her, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Ari smiled tightly at him. "Hi Dean."

His smile wavered for a second and she thought he must have seen how freaked out she was. "Well, let's see about Scar, then."

Ari smiled gratefully at him before muttering a brief goodbye to Caroline. She watched Caroline walk away before walking with Dean over to Sam, Cas, and Mary, who had all gotten out of the car after Dean.

As soon as Sam saw her he pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back hard. When she stepped back Mary gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Ari shook her head. "I don't... It's Scar. I don't know what to do. She just...she got so angry. I've never seen her so mad, except when you tried to kill me." Ari sighed as she glanced at Dean. "She found out I'm an empath."

Dean blinked, his eyes widening a fraction. "What happened?"

Ari glanced around warily. "D'you want to take this inside?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure." He glanced at Sam. "We can never be too sure about the people here."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dean. You've talked to Stefan about this." He gave Dean one of his patented bitch faces. "I know you don't really like Damon because -" he cut off as Ari stiffened, her eyes flashing silver.

"Arybel?" Cas asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Ari stared at a spot just over Mary's shoulder. "He...Damon...he's the one who caused all this to be put into motion." She said.

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Of course he had something to do with it." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and they all ducked when they heard an explosion like sound.

"Son of a bitch. What in the hell was that?" Dean said.

Ari ran into the house and up the stairs with the group hot on her tail. She got to Scar's room and started pounding on the door, "Scar, open the damn door. I swear to all that is holy I will call Grayson again and mess with your baby." She yelled. She bit her lip as she waited for an answer.

The door was yanked open and her sister stood there glaring, "You touch my baby and I will fillet you alive." Scar looked behind Ari to see Dean and Mama Winchester and her eyes widened and she looked at Ari with wide eyes, "Really Arybel? You're going to get them involved?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed Dean and yanked him into the now totally destroyed room.

Ari flinched as she heard her full name leave her sister's lips. She looked at Mama Winchester with tears in her eyes and Mary took her and wrapped her arm around her, "Oh sweet pea don't you worry. Dean will get this all fixed don't you worry honey."

Dean looked around the room and saw that some places were singed and others were knocked everywhere. His eyes went wide and he looked at Scar, "Phe, what is it? What's wrong, baby girl? Talk to me, please?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and she broke down. Dean quickly grabbed her and put her in his lap, his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"What's going on Phe?" He asked softly.

Scar buried her face into his shirt, "Everything's falling apart, nothing is going right and I don't know what to do anymore. Reu hates me, I have to hide the fact that Ari's girlfriend is dead, I miss him more and more each day D and I just don't know how to handle it anymore." She cried and his heart broke for the girl he saw as his little sister.

She was more like him than his own little sister, even though they were the same age, and she had been through so much all by herself because she was too selfless to ever involve Ari in her problems. She was exactly like Dean to the point it was ridiculous.

Dean sighed and made soothing circles on her back, "Baby you can't be blaming yourself for what happened. That was not your fault. It was a freak accident and you blaming yourself is an insult to his memory. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself like you are. It's not right and it's not healthy. Now stop before I get Mama Winchester in here to straighten you out. We both know that you don't want that."

There was a comfortable silence between them as Dean rubbed circles into her back and after a couple minutes she fell asleep in his arms and he grinned to himself and put her into the huge bed that was there, tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room and closing the door.

He headed downstairs with a sigh. He was tired of Scar keeping this kind of stuff bottled up and he knew he was going to have to have a talk with Reuben about this and the ridiculous feud and coldness he shows his sister. Phoenix needed him more than anything right now and he was glad that they were within driving distance let alone the same town as her so that he could help and be the big brother that Reuben was not.

~~Meanwhile as everyone was downstairs~~

Scar laid on her bed fast asleep, tossing and turning, whimpering in what could be taken as pain. When she slept her loneliness showed until she whispered unfamiliar names that she had yet to know the meaning of, "Enzo...Nik…" After saying these names, two tears fell down her cheeks.

Enzo and Klaus were playing pool at Mystic Grill when all of a sudden they got pains in their chests and heard the faintest voice whispering, "Enzo...Nik…" and a single tear fell down each man's face. They looked at each other and knew that whatever just happened, change would be coming for the two of them and they were unsure at this point if this would be good or end in bloodshed.

~~Meanwhile downstairs~~

Ari sat curled up on the couch, pressing her cell phone to her ear. She was fighting back tears while she waited for Reuben to pick up. After a couple more rings she heard a tired, "Ari?"

"Reuben," she managed, her voice breaking.

"Ari, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice more alert.

Ari let out a shaky laugh. "Everything." She paused. "Scar's beyond pissed. Dean's here. I almost got killed last night by both a stranger and my sister. I just..." She trailed off, covering her eyes with her free hand. "I want my big brother. When will you get here, Reu?"

Reuben's voice was hard when he answered. "Soon. We'll be there soon. Is Scar there, Ari?"

Ari's breath faltered and she noticed Dean coming down the stairs, "She's in her room why?"

Reuben cleared his throat, "Don't worry bout it, Ari. Go and give her the phone." His voice was cold and distant , and quite unlike Reuben.

Ari got up and started to walk towards the stairs, being met halfway by Dean who shook his head, "She just fell asleep." He walked and sat down leaning against Cas, closing his eyes.

Ari sighed, "Reu, she just got to sleep."

Dean heard Ari and knew he needed to get this straight at some point when it came to Rue and Scar's relationship because once upon a time they were close. Family is family and Dean stuck by that.

He walked over and took the phone from Ari's grip and put it to his ear, "Reuben, it's Dean. When you get here we need to have a little talk. You, me, Scar, and Grayson because there are some things that need to be cleared up." He gave the phone back to Ari and walked away calling that he was leaving and that if they didn't want to walk home they should get a move on.

Ari watched them leave and was confused.

"What was all that about?" Grayson's voice came from behind her and she shrugged noticing that the line had disconnected with Reuben, "Honestly, I have no clue but apparently you are involved or something."

Grayson sighed and wrapped an arm around Ari's shoulders. "We'll figure it out."

Ari suddenly stiffened as a barrage of emotions overwhelmed her through the link she had with Scar that had long been silent. She doubled over at the intensity of the anger and sadness that filled her mind.

She briefly heard Grayson saying something but her legs had already given out, causing her to crumble to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Peace, Love, and Nightshade…..

He walked over and took the phone from Ari's grip and put it to his ear, "Reuben, it's Dean. When you get here we need to have a little talk. You, me, Scar, and Grayson because there are some things that need to be cleared up." He gave the phone back to Ari and walked away calling that he was leaving and that if they didn't want to walk home they should get a move on.

Ari watched them leave and was confused.

"What was all that about?" Grayson's voice came from behind her and she shrugged noticing that the line had disconnected with Reuben, "Honestly, I have no clue but apparently you are involved or something."

Grayson sighed and wrapped an arm around Ari's shoulders. "We'll figure it out."

Ari suddenly stiffened as a barrage of emotions overwhelmed her through the link she had with Scar that had long been silent. She doubled over at the intensity of the anger, misery and sadness that filled her mind.

She briefly heard Grayson saying something but her legs had already given out causing her to crumble to the ground.

Currently….

Ari stood in the middle of her room, fighting to stay calm. She knew Scar had gone back to sleep after she'd sent all that emotion through the bond. Grayson had stayed with Ari until she had regained consciousness about two minutes after she'd collapsed. She'd wanted to confront Scar about it but Grayson had insisted she go to her room and try to get some sleep. He'd hugged her and vanished, probably returning to Reuben.

Ari knew she and Scar would eventually have to talk about what was going on, but she doubted Scar would want to do it anytime soon. She sighed as she ran a hand through her dark curls, so much like her sister's.

She shook her head at herself and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Sam had been texting her ever since they'd left but judging by the last text she was pretty sure his boyfriend, Gabriel, had taken Sam's phone.

Gabriel was...well, Gabriel. Ari knew John Winchester, Sam, Charlie, and Dean's father, had never really supported either of his sons in their decisions but their mom was amazing enough to make up for it. She never had understood John, she didn't trust him much either. Dean, Charlie, Sam, and Mary were the only ones that she felt she could trust. Ari wasn't absolutely sold on the idea that Scar had the ability to trust anyone and that must be a lonely life for her sister.

Ari yawned and crossed the room to lay down on her bed; as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep, escaping the troubles and stress her and her sister had gone through that day.

~Next Morning~

Scar opened her eyes and stretched her muscles to get them loosened up. She looked at the clock and saw it was still early, only ten after four in the morning. She sighed, knowing Ari was still asleep and Scar wouldn't be getting back to bed anytime soon, she decided to start off her day by going for a run. Scar got out of bed and walked to the boxes that held her clothes, she opened the box and began her search for her running things.

She found her lime green racerback sports bra and her black running shorts along with her running shoes. She slipped the clothes on and then went to her large mirror that seemed to survive the damage she had caused and started on her hair. She, right now, had her hair to the middle of her ass and it was crazy curls. She used magic and straightened it, due to it would have taken forever for her to manually straighten it, and threw it up in a messy bun so it was off her neck. She then made sure she had her piercings in. She had her navel pierced when she was 14, and right now her ring was a dream catcher; her lip was pierced on the right, she had in a ring that looked like a skeleton hand; and her ears were pierced along the sides along with her having a industrial bar at the top of her right ear. She had plenty of tattoos covering her body and right now her hair was the color of fire because that was her strongest element. She nodded at herself and grabbed her ipod and ran out the door.

Scar placed her earbuds in and put on her running playlist that consisted of a lot of Falling in Reverse songs and Nickelback and other upbeat hard rock songs. She ran and started learning her way around the town and saw what this town had to offer and she then ran just to run. Around 6:30 she was going down a street and wasn't paying attention and she ran into a wall and fell to the ground. She groaned and got up and looked and saw that she had run into her cousin Elena. She sighed and took her earbuds out of her ears and held her hand out to help her poor cousin up.

"Here let me help you up Elena." Scar said. Elena looked at her and smiled innocently as if she was happy but Scar knew better. Elena had always hated Scar, even when they were children, due to them being complete opposite personalities.

"Phoenix? Is that you? Oh my god, we haven't seen each other in forever. What are you doing here? How are you? How's Arybel and Reuben?" She asked in a chipper tone, allowing Scar to help her up, and then Elena engulfed her in a hug. Scar rolled her eyes at her cousin. She had always been like this and it annoyed Scar to no end.

"Yeah, it's me Elena. We just moved here, Ari and I, and Reu will be coming out later. Reuben will be bringing his boyfriend and Ari will be meeting up with her girlfriend later. We're good I suppose. What about you? How's Jeremy? I heard about Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson, sorry about that. We wish we could have made it to the funeral." Scar said to her wiping the sweat from the back of her neck.

Elena nodded, "Thanks. We're doing good and Jeremy is doing good." She said. Scar nodded.

"Well, I will have to tell Ari that all of us will have to get together." Scar said. She put her earphones back in and ran the way she was originally going and ran for another 2 hours. She ran into the door at 8 and saw Ari still wasn't up. Scar shrugged and headed upstairs, took a shower, and then worked on her room. She cleaned up the room of the stuff that wasn't salvageable and then put her boxed items away where they belonged. She then went downstairs and started to clean and about 2 hours into her doing that Ari came down the stairs and saw her sister and shook her head.

"Have you eaten?" Ari asked her sister and she was looking into the refrigerator.

"No." Scar said shaking her head, "I saw this really quaint looking bar when I went on my run this morning. We could go get some lunch?" Scar said, stopping what she was doing, and looked at her sister.

Ari nodded, "Yeah, let me just go get dressed."

Ari headed up the stairs and so did Scar. Scar went and looked at her clothes and chose a pair of leather shorts and ripped up leggings with a mid drift crimson top that said, "Eat your heart out before I eat yours." She put on the outfit and then had her hair teased at the top and kept her natural curls at the bottom. She nodded to herself and slipped on her converse heels that were black and her blood red leather jacket with her leather fingerless gloves that went to her wrists. She changed her navel ring to a sword that had a blood drop hanging off it. She had designed it due to it not being on the market and it was a big hit. She put in the matching earrings and then she did her makeup a black smokey eye and had cat eye eyeliner and some blood red lips.

She smirked to herself in the mirror and thought about how people would react to her. She walked out to see her sister in her usual jeans and a tank top with a plaid button down that was open over that. She was wearing a pair of sneakers and her hair was up in a ponytail. Scar nodded to her sister and they headed downstairs and got into Scar's other baby. It was a 1967 Mustang Shelby GT500 with a dark amethyst purple paint and black and grey flames going up and around the car.

They got in and headed for the town square where Scar had seen the bar and grill.

"So….while I was on my run, I ran into Elena." Scar said trying to get rid of the awkward silence between them.

"You mean Elena our cousin?" Ari asked, surprised.

Scar nodded, "Yeah. We literally ran into each other and I said we should get together so I can see short stack." Scar grinned at her sister who let out a laugh.

"I'm thinking you shouldn't call him that, he's probably taller than you are Scar." Ari said in between laughs.

Scar shrugged, "Eh, he will always be short stack to me."

They went back to silence and a minute later pulled into the grill. They got out and saw that they were pretty well patronized and Scar and Ari went and found a seat at a booth. A waiter came around and asked them what they would like to drink and Ari ordered while Scar shook her head and walked up to the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks and presented them with an ID that stated she was 21.

Ari gave her sister a look as she joined her at the bar, declining the offer of a drink. "What are we doing after this?" She asked, playing with a loose curl before tucking it behind her ear.

Scar glanced over at her, taking a sip of her scotch and shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"

Ari shrugged. "I thought I might try and find Lexi. I haven't heard from her in almost three weeks and she knew we were headed down here..." She trailed off as two strangely familiar men approached them.

Ari narrowed her eyes as she recognized who they were. "Alaric," she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she recognized the dark eyes and sandy colored hair. Scar stiffened next to her as she turned around to glare at the men.

Ari gave her sister a look. There are humans around. Be careful.

Scar raised an eyebrow at her but didn't reply. She turned to the men. "Hello, boys," she said, placing her hands on her hips and smirking.

Ari had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes as Damon smirked back at Scar. "Well, who do we have here? Such beautiful ladies shouldn't be left to be by themselves."

Scar grinned evilly at her sister. Please, can I have some fun with him?

Ari gave Scar a look. I don't think that's a good idea.

Scar gave her sister a pout. Boo.

Alaric gave Damon a look and said his name in a tone that was clearly a warning. Damon proceeded to ignore his warning, not seeing the harm in his actions.

Please, come on sis! I haven't had fun in a while and he's just asking for it. Scar said giving her sister a pleading puppy dog look.

Ari put a hand on her hip and gave her sister a look. No. And you know your puppy dog eyes have nothing on Sam's.

Scar huffed and downed her scotch, asking for another. Damn moose.

Ari giggled and Damon gave her a quizzical look that Ari waved off and he shrugged and turned his attention back to the red headed wild child next to Ari.

"So, what's your name gorgeous?" Damon asked her.

Scar smirked at him, "Well it's definitely not your boyfriend's name."

Damon looked at her shocked she knew the manner of his and Alaric's relationship. He shrugged and went and left her alone to order a tumbler of bourbon.

Scar looked at her sister with a pout. Why is it that I can't have someone to play with? I am so bored. Scar sighed and when the patron was tending to Damon, Scar reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka and then walked away from the bar, leaving the keys and a hundred on the counter.

I'm no longer hungry. You go on and eat and pay the bill. I'll be home later.

Ari sighed. You're really gonna leave me alone with the man that tried to kill me last night?

You'll be fine. He's in his right mind and you don't need to worry, right?

Scar then blocked her mind and disappeared from Ari's line of sight. Ari sighed and glanced at Alaric. "Sorry about what she did to you. Are you alright?"

Alaric nodded, "I'll be fine.

Ari glanced at Damon, tensing. "And him? What's his deal?"

Alaric looked at him and sighed, "Sibling argument over his car. His brother's girl messed with his car's mirror or something and so he got all pissy."

Ari rolled her eyes. "What about you? Why are you with him? He doesn't really seem like the type to commit..." She trailed off at the look Alaric was giving her.

"Look, I know Damon's not...I know he seems like a major ass and don't get me wrong he is, but he truly can be sweet if he trusts you." Alaric said, taking a sip of scotch.

Ari nodded and shrugged. "Same goes for my sister. She used to be different….she just...lately I don't know what's going on with her."

Alaric raised an eyebrow at her. "She sounds…"

"I wouldn't complete that sentence," Ari said quickly, knowing there was a good chance Scar was listening.

Alaric gave her a knowing look. "I wouldn't worry about it," he said, nodding towards where Scar was standing with Damon. "Damon's probably being nosy, too."

Ari found herself smiling. "I think I like you."

Alaric smiled and took another sip of his drink. "So...can I ask what brings the two of you to Mystic Falls?"

Ari shrugged. "We have friends here...family, too, I guess you could say."

Alaric raised an eyebrow. "Family?"

Ari sighed. "Scar despises most of our family." She twirled a loose curl around her finger. "It's not surprising, really. None of them are exactly...nice."

Alaric watched her for a moment. "I can relate."

Ari raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to elaborate?"

"My...wife...tricked me into thinking she'd been killed by a vampire - Damon - when really she was alive and well." He sighed and glanced at the ring on his hand. "You know Elena Gilbert? My wife was her mom."

Ari stiffened. "I'm about ninety percent sure I shouldn't comment."

Alaric gave her a strange look. "Let me guess...you know her?"

Ari sighed, looking away. "Yeah. She's my..." She trailed off as she spotted a familiar form passing by. "Jeremy! Is that you?"

He paused and turned towards, his eyes widening in recognition. "Ari? Is Scar here too?"

Ari grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Of course. We just moved here last night." She moved back. "It's great to see you. How have you been?"

Jeremy was grinning. "It's great to see you too. I've been good. I'm surprised Scar didn't attack me yet. You know how she is."

Ari laughed. "Yeah, she's around here somewhere."

Jeremy's gaze slid to Alaric then back to Ari. He looked confused for a second before his expression turned serious. "I'd heard Damon got into a fight with someone... Was it Scar?"

Ari shrugged. "We're both fine."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "Wait. Ari, did Damon attack you?"

Ari waved it off. "It's not important."

Alaric suddenly stepped forward, placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't do this now."

Ari wanted to sigh in relief but managed not to as Jeremy nodded and took a step back. He turned to Alaric. "I was actually looking for you. Katherine's been stirring up some trouble and Matt wanted your help dealing with it."

Alaric sighed. "What kind of trouble?"

Jeremy gave Alaric a look. "The kind that people like my cousin Ari could help with."

They both turned to look at her and she scowled at Jeremy. "Maybe you should just ask Scar."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm pretty sure she would just make it worse."

Ari sighed, knowing that she was going to give in and help her younger cousin. "Fine. What's going on?"

Jeremy explained and Ari came up with an idea and grinned at him. "What about bringing in Scar and a couple friends of ours?"

Jeremy and Alaric gave her a weird look, with that grin on her face you could tell that Ari and Scar were actually twins.

Ari got on her phone and dialed in a number of someone Scar hadn't seen in a long time and Ari knew it would cheer her sister up.

"Hello?" A male voice came over the phone.

"Eno, have I not explained manners on how to answer a phone?" Ari joked with a smile.

The man laughed, "What's up Ari?"

"Well, we need Moon and your's assistance in a town we live in now with a vampire problem and I know for a fact that Scar could use you guys right now. She is having a tough time right now and she has shut me out." Ari told him, sighing. Ari knew that what she was saying basically translated into, "Scar has fallen down the rabbit hole and we should save her before she gets to wonderland."

Ari heard the man start talking to someone else on the other end of the phone and then the phone started making a noise as if fabric had been scrapped across the voice box. "We'll be there." A woman's voice said and Ari nodded to herself. Ari gave them the information so they could find it.

The call was disconnected so she typed in another number of someone she felt could help.

"Yes?" A woman's voice came over the speaker.

"Nat, it's Ari. Look, I need you in Mystic Falls, Virginia ASAP."

"Okay. Will do. Be there in a couple hours." The woman said and then disconnected the call.

Ari looked at Jer and Alaric and nodded and then motioned for them to follow her so they could try and find her twin, who at this point was probably drinking herself into a stupor.

They walked into the alley way and Ari sighed. Scar was sitting against the wall drinking the bottle of vodka she stole from the bar.

Ari sighed and walked over to her sister, taking the bottle away from her. "Scar."

Scar pouted and whined at her sister, "Hey, I'm not done with that."

Ari glared at Scar as she put her free hand on her hip. "Does it look like I give a damn?"

Scar huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away finally noticing Ari wasn't alone. "Short stack," Scar cried and got up, stumbling a bit and jumping at her cousin and hugged him, "how's it going? Wow you really are taller." she giggled, drunkenly.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Scar, we need to talk about your favorite person in the world."

Scar looked at her sister confused, "Which one would that be?" She pondered her sisters words for a moment before grinning, "Is it Jack the monkey from Pirates of the Caribbean?" Scar giggled and stumbled slightly and Jeremy caught her and balanced her out giving Ari an incredulous look.

"Should we really be asking her about this stuff? I don't think she's sober and I doubt she will remember this conversation." Jeremy said to Ari still holding a giggling and drunk Scar.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Scar, focus please." Scar tried to stop giggling but failed miserably in her drunken stupor.

Ari sighed and threw her hands up in frustration, accidentally letting go of the bottle. Her eyes widened as it started to fall. She threw her hands out as if to stop it and the bottle froze and then shattered, drawing Scar's attention.

"Hey, jerk. I didn't finish that. Now I have to go get another." She cried and made her way for the grill until Jeremy stopped her by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He turned to Ari, "Any specific place I need to take little miss drunk and disorderly?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Ari looked at him but it was like she wasn't really seeing him. "I..." She started and then turned around and took off running.

Jeremy sighed and looked at Alaric, "Elena's not going to like this at all." Jeremy started for home to park his drunk cousin on his couch to sleep it off. Scar giggled the whole way.

When he and Rick got to the house, he dumped his cousin on the couch. "Okay Phoenix, you're going to sleep here and not go anywhere."

Scar looked up at him and snorted, "Nope, imma drunk myself silly." She covered her mouth with her hands, "Oops. That don't sound right."

Jeremy sighed and grabbed Scar's phone guessing her lock code easily and looking for a contact that he recognized. He saw the

name "Not Moose" and grinned knowing he would come get her.

He called the number and was relieved they answered, "Hey, not moose. It's Jer. Can you come pick up my very drunk, very giggly cousin. I'm getting quite freaked and would rather not end up with green hair thank you very much."


	4. Chapter 4

When Ari finally stopped running she had no idea where she was. At best guess she would say she was somewhere outside of the town. The woods were all around her and she knew she probably shouldn't have run she just didn't know how much more she could take. Ever since they moved here it was just hit after hit and it felt as if her world was falling apart around her.

Her sister was drinking away her pain because Scar couldn't handle talking to Ari about what was bothering her, her sister and her brother hated each other and she didn't know why, she found out both her and her sister could create and manipulate the elements. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Who do we have here? Hmmm, looks like an Ari." A male voice said from behind her. A girl giggled and Ari heard a sound of skin hitting skin. "Ow woman, that hurt." Ari shook her head knowing exactly who was behind her.

"Eno, you should know better." Ari said turning around and smirking at the man.

Eno was around 6 foot, had muscles but they were subtle, his hair was as black as night and had red and white highlights that were natural. His eyes were a strange white blue, a shade that Ari had never seen before but Ari also knew that this was just his form for now. Eno and Moon were both something that she had never heard of and really didn't have a name for. They have lived for centuries and centuries, but they never looked the same. It was as if they were reborn as different people.

Ari asked them about it once and it confused her. They were human, or thought they were, until they met each other, and they always did, and when they did meet they always started to remember. They started to remember and they always felt drawn to each other. She talked to Moon once when she had noticed how different her and Eno's relationship had been compared to the couples that she had seen on the street and that's when it was explained to her.

Throughout all of Moon's lives she always ended up choosing Eno over all others. It had gotten her in trouble before but she didn't care, to her it would always be Eno. Moon remembered first seeing Eno and she was a goner.

Moon smiled at Ari, "Well I was a Pharaoh's daughter in ancient Egypt. I was sitting in the garden on a fountain just reading and hiding from my sister. We didn't get along. Well all of a sudden I hear someone gasp and I look up and there he is. He's just looking at me and I was looking at him and it just went from there. We talked and he told me I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever saw and I just got lost in him. Me being a Pharaoh's daughter it was forbidden for me to be touched before marriage but with him I didn't care."

Eno came in the room as if he sensed something from her and wrapped her up in his arms and she leaned into him, "She was a rare sight to me. I had just arrived in the palace and couldn't find my way and I stumbled into the garden and she just sat there and her hair was silky and black, her skin kissed by the god Ra himself. She looked peaceful and I didn't mean to startle her." He said to me smiling at her. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Our romance lasted close to a year. We had given ourselves to each other in every way and my sister caught us one day. She was jealous and furious, she had been trying to get his attention but he only had eyes for me so she told my father. He had him killed in front of me and I only lived another week or so before I took my own life." Moon said curling into Eno and he picked her up and went up stairs with her.

Ari never forget that story or the others. They truly loved one another and they never let anyone get in the way. She loved that about their relationship. They acted as lovers, best friends, husband and wife, brother and sister, they were always there for the other.

Ari looked at Moon and grinned, running to hug her. Moon had the skin of porcelain but hair darker than night that was always curly, curlier than even the twins hair. Her eyes were bright and the color of amethyst. She was about 5 foot 8 when she was standing straight and she was quite poised. She was anything but proper and while she looked innocent she was as deadly as they come.

As she stepped back Ari briefly wondered how they had managed to find her, but shrugged it off. "I'm glad you guys came."

They nodded and smiled at her. "So Ari, why are you in the middle of the woods...alone?" Moon asked.

Ari shrugged, avoiding her gaze. "It's not important."

Moon raised an eyebrow and gave her that do-you-really-think-I'm-going-to-believe-that look. "Okay, we will talk about this later Ari."

Ari nodded at her, accepting the fact that she will have to have that talk with at least Moon at some point. She grinned at her friend and hugged her. "I've missed you. Let's go to the house and pray that Scar hasn't destroyed it."

They nodded and followed Ari through the woods until they got to Eno and Moon's car. Eno handed her the keys and she drove them to the house and saw the Impala in the driveway. "Oh shit." Ari sighed to herself and got out of the car and headed into the house.

Ari walked into the house and saw Dean chasing around Scar, who for some odd reason had a bowl on her head and no shirt on. Thankfully she was wearing a bra and she had shorts. "What the hell?"

Dean looked towards the door and saw Ari standing there. "Ari, help me control your sister!" He yelled at her and anger dripped from her voice.

"The hell am I supposed to do? She doesn't listen to me when she's sober, what makes you think I can control her now?" Ari looked at him like he had two heads.

Eno sighed and stepped forward, "Honey I'm home." He yelled and Scar, who apparently hadn't been paying attention, stopped and turned. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw Eno, threw the bowl off her head, and at full speed flung herself at him.

Scar jumped into Eno's arms wrapping her legs around him and clung to him, "Eno. You're here." She kissed his cheek.

"You're drunk off your ass girl. The hell is up with you?" He said back in a thick drawl.

Scar giggled at him and he put her on the floor. "I'm not drunk."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "You're running around in your bra and shorts."

"Maybe I was hot." She countered him.

"You're running around with a bowl on your head in your bra and shorts." He said smirking.

She pouted and he grinned pecking her on the cheek. "Love yah girl."

Scar stuck her tongue at him and yawned. "Tuck me in?"

He scoffed at her childish request, "You're not a child."

She gave him a puppy dog eyed look. He cracked and sighed, "Fine."

She clapped and jumped on his back. He took her upstairs and to bed so she could sleep it off.

Moon and Ari looked at one another and shook their heads. A few minutes later Eno came downstairs, walked up to Moon, and wrapped his arms around her as he lightly kissed her temple.

Dean looked at Eno, "How in the hell did you accomplish that?"

Ari looked at him, "Yeah, how did you accomplish that Eno?"

Eno looked at both Dean and Ari and shrugged, "Honestly, not a clue. Just figured since she hasn't seen me in a long time that it would work if I got her attention and you know how we are together so…" He trailed off with another shrug. "So Ari, where shall we be staying because we might just stay here permanently if we like the town enough."

Ari lead them upstairs to their suite. They walked in and looked around and Ari figured that was the best moment to ask, "So how did you guys get here so fast?"

Moon and Eno looked back at her with a smirk and then continued what they were doing. Ari sighed and walked out closing the door behind her, knowing just what was about to happen between them. Ari really didn't want to have to witness or hear it so she scurried off quickly back to the others, but not before quickly checking on her passed out twin.

As she walked back downstairs she thought about why Scar would be acting like this but couldn't think of anything. As lost in her thoughts as she was she didn't realize Dean had said her name several times until he waved a hand in front of her face, pulling her out of them. She blinked. "Sorry. What?"

Dean rolled his eyes but she could tell that he was worried. "What happened with your sister, Ari? All I know is Jeremy called me 'cause Phoenix was drunk off her ass and didn't want to deal with it. When I got there you were nowhere to be found and Jeremy wouldn't say what happened. Neither would Alaric, for that matter."

Ari shrugged at Dean and he glared back at her, "I call bullshit. I know you guys better than that! What the hell happened to you and Phoenix? You guys were so close once upon a time , what the hell happened? When the hell did Scar get all the metal and tattoos? Help me out here Ari."

Ari shrugged again, "Dean, I don't know what to tell you. All I know is when we were fifteen, Scar left home and didn't come back till almost two years later. She hadn't been back long when our parents kicked us out. So I wish I could tell you but I can't." Ari then walked up to her room and shut the door. She laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling till she let sleep take her.

~~~Next Morning~~~

Ari woke up and looked around. She hadn't noticed till then that she had yet to unpack. She got out of bed and threw her hair into a messy bun atop her head. She put things away and then noticed she had opened one of Scar's boxes. She peered inside, just to see where it would need to go, only to see things she had never seen before.

There were photos of a man who was smiling and had his arms wrapped around Scar. She was 16 in the photo, from what Ari could tell. She grabbed the box and set it on her bed. She sat in front of the box and looked at the next picture. It was the man kissing Scar and Ari was shocked. What had her sister been hiding.

Ari took the next photo and saw the man kneeling , touching Scars stomach and Scar was grinning and looked like she had been laughing. Ari was confused about what had been going on that day to have that picture taken. She took out the next one and saw the man and Scar looking down at a little bundle in a pink blanket. Ari kind of just let that settle in. Scar was a mother...Ari had a niece. Ari gasped and was shocked. Scar was a mother, she had left and she had started a family. She looked at it and wondered why Scar hadn't mentioned the man or the baby to her.

Ari walked into Scar's room to see Scar changing.

"When were you going to tell me?" Ari ground out.

Scar looked at her confused, "What?"

Ari glared at her. "When were you going to tell me I was an aunt?"

Scar froze and had a horrified look on her face, "What? How did you…"

"I accidently opened a box of yours that was in my room and found all this stuff. Why did you not tell me? Why would you keep this from me?" Ari yelled not noticing the stress she was putting on Scar.

Scar stared at her and then ran out of the room and out of the house.

Ari fumed as she heard Scar's bike take off, and texted Grayson that she needed his help.

Scar couldn't believe that her sister was acting like she was. Couldn't she understand that she didn't tell her for a reason, that maybe she didn't want to think about it? She stopped at the grill and got a scotch and started to remember all the things she had left behind for the sake of her sanity. She saw that it was open mic night tonight and she grinned. This could be fun. She asked the bartender if she could talk to the manager and a couple minutes later he was there.

"Hello, my name is Charlotte Whitlock. What can I do for you sug?"

Charlotte Whitlock was a slip of a woman. She had gorgeous long blonde hair and a slender face with high cheekbones. She had a warm smile and her eyes were a weird violet that could be seen from mixing red and blue. She was around 5'3" so she was wearing heels to seem taller.

Scar smiled at her, "I'm actually looking for a job. I am good at mixing drinks, busing tables, serving. Although my people skills are rusty, I wouldn't mind bringing something new to the mix and live perform."

Charlotte smiled at her, "Well you know the idea of a live performer would draw customers in...why don't we do this. Fill out this application," she gave Scar a small stack of papers, "then tonight will be your test for the singing. I happen to be short staffed so this could be good for the both of us."

Scar nodded and smiled, "Do you have a pen?"

Charlotte handed her a pen, telling her that when she was done she could give the application to Jeremy Gilbert and he would give it to her. Scar nodded and proceeded to fill out the application as Charlotte walked away.

The questions were simple and she answered best she could and then decided that she would just stop by and see Jer and apologize for the night before and then also ask him to give the application to his boss.

~Back At The House~

Ari was sitting on the couch when Grayson appeared in front of her, a frown on his face. "What's Scar done now, Ari?"

She glanced up at him and sighed, resting her chin the palm of her hand, her elbow braced on her knee. "She… I don't know if I should tell you." She met his gaze. "Or maybe you already know. Scar would probably tell anyone else about this, but not me. Never me," she finished bitterly.

Grayson settled down next to her. "Why do you think that?"

She sighed. "It's just… I don't even know who she is anymore."

"You should talk to her," he suggested. "It might help."

Ari gave Grayson a look, "I tried and she took off like a bat outta hell."

Grayson wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, "What happened?"

Ari looked at him, tears in her eyes, "I'm an aunt. I'm an aunt and she didn't even tell me."

Grayson looked at her, shock written all over his face, and then he sighed, "That explains it."

Ari gave him a confused look, wiping the tears that slipped down her face, "What are you talking about?"

He sighed, "What I am about to tell you, you can't tell Reuben I told you. You have to promise me that you won't tell him that I told you." He looked at her and Ari nodded, "I know why Reuben and Nixxie don't get along any longer."

Ari turned and faced him, her full attention on Grayson, waiting for him to indulge her so she could finally know the secret of the riff between her siblings.

"When Nixxie was fifteen, she met a guy that she fell in love with. Well one day Reuben walked in on them and kind of blew up on her. They got into a fight about Nix being too young to know what love was and so their relationship somewhat declined. What Reu didn't know is that he's essentially the reason why Nixxie ran when she was 16. She must have had some good reason and her being pregnant is quite a good reason."

"Oh, god," Ari muttered as she got to her feet and began to pace. "I can't believe this." She whirled back around to face him, her face pale. "Where is Reuben now?"

Grayson shrugged. "Around. We're officially 'in town' now. I told him I'd be over here with you. I'm not sure where he went."

Ari sighed. "I hope he doesn't run into Scar."

Grayson stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Me too, Ari. Me too."


End file.
